homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615-Horrors Past and Future
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 14:14 -- GG: I. Have. Been. Informed. In. Part. Of. What. Happened. GG: And. I. Can. Not. Contact. Miss. Aaisha. At. The. Moment. CC: That is because she's asleep GG: Of. Course.... CC: Things have been...tense lately GG: Yes. They. Have. Been.... CC: She needs the rest CC: Can I help you? CC: She's fine, don't worry CC: Well GG: I. Did. Hear. She. Lost. A. Finger.... As. Have. You.... CC: yeah, there's certainly that GG: And.... I. Did. Hear. You.... CC: Did hear I what? GG: You. Had.... Tried. To. Break. Her. Horns.... CC: where'd you hear that from? CC: But yes CC: Scarlet's a bitch GG: Yes. She. Is.... CC: It wasp either snap off a horn or physically maim her CC: Or let Vigil do worse GG: I. See.... GG: And. It. Was. Miss. Fenrix. Who. Told. Me.... GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. I. Would. Have. Done. If. Miss. Fenrix. Had. Not. Told. Me. And. I. Noticed. That. My. Hive. Was. Completely. Drained. CC: Yeah...sorry about all that CC: And draining your hive GG: It. Was. Bound. To. Happen.... GG: I. Do. Not. Know. How. I. Will. Access. It. At. This. Poinnt. GG: To. Survey. The. Damage. CC: Ladders? GG: I. Never. Had. A. Need. For. Them. Before. CC: Maybe Lorrea can make stairs with the server stuff GG: Seems. Miss. Fenrix. Has. Quite. The. Tasks. Set. Before. Her. For. Yesterday'S. Events.... Eribus'S. Missing. Arms. And. This.... GG: I. Will. See. About. Asking. Miss. Libby. About. Possibly. Giving. Eribus. A. Paper. Arm. Like. Hers. CC: Paper arm? GG: To. Replace. The. One. She. Had. Lost. CC: and yeah, I see you've heard about him too GG: I. Was. Told. Vigil. Offered. One. Of. The. Arms. To. You. And. Miss. Aaisha. CC: she replaces her entire limb with that paper magic? GG: Yes. Though. It. Is. Not. Very. Durable.... CC: He said it would give us strength after losing the fingers CC: We still have the arm GG: Hopefully. Lorrea. Can. Do. Something. With. Her. Thief. Of. Life. Powers.... GG: Though. I. Suppose. With. Such. A. Title. It. Will. Come. With. A. Cost. CC: Maybe, maybe not CC: My sprite is a robot, maybe roboarms? GG: That. Could. Also. Work. CC: If buzzed off the most opportune momant to ask CC: So I haven't been able to GG: I. Would. Ask. If. You. Could. Do. The. Same. For. Miss. Libby. But. I. Know. You. And. Her. Are. Not. Exactly.... On. Friendly. Terms. Still.... CC: I gotcha CC: On your behalf CC: Since you convinced her to finally let me go home CC: I don't know if the robot actually can GG: ....I. Never. Want. To. Do. That. Again.... It. Physically. Hurt. Her. To. Do. That.... CC: But I'll ask CC: To do what? CC: Help me? GG: To. Send. You. Back. To. Your. Hive. Yes.... CC: Scarlet did say something about her zipping around the medium at the cost of a hemmorhage GG: .... CC: So I guess that's what she'd meant CC: She only had to say so GG: Perhaps. She. Thought. You. Understood? CC: I have no idea what her powerset is or how it works CC: There is no understanding CC: apparently I'm supposed to understand a lot of things she doesn't actually tell me GG: I. Would. Imagine. It. Could. Be. Hard. To. Know. What. Someone. Else. Would. Not. Know. GG: What. Few. Talks. I. Have. Had. With. The. Humans. Have. Had. Bits. Of. Confusion. In. Of. Themselves. GG: And. Then. There. Is. The. Fact. That. There. Is. Much. She. Does. Not. Wish. To. Talk. About.... Like. Her. Wardens.... CC: Wardens? GG: Apparently. Creatures. Beyond. Even. The. Twinks. We. Face. CC: So how again am I supposed to innately know all this? CC: they're gods though CC: What do they have to be afraid of? GG: I. Do. Not. Know. But. I. Know. That. Jack. Sold. Miss. Libby. To. Them. In. Order. To. Gain. The. Ability. To. "Cheat." CC: Are they here? CC: what the hell? GG: I. Have. No. Clue. Precisely. Where. They. Are.... But. These. Horror. Terrors. As. They. Are. Called. Only. Reside. In. This. Universe.... When. We. Make. The. New. One. They. Will. Not. Follow. CC: ... CC: Hahahaha CC: Hahahahahahaha CC: haha CC: ha GG: What. Is. So. Funny? GG: I. Did. Not. Make. A. Joke.... I. Do. Not. Joke. CC: Because CC: Horror Terrors are just stories CC: To scare wrigglers CC: Haha CC: Right? CC: Minus that Gl'bgolyb totally wasp one GG: I. Have. People. Tell. Me. That. The. Mythical. Abilities. Of. Ancient. Trolls. Were. Fiction. When. I. Knew. Otherwise.... And. Here. You. Are. To. Be. A. Mage. Of. Time.... CC: Okay, I'm laughing out of hysterics CC: Because we are so fucked CC: I read books on them CC: Knowing they're real...not good GG: The. Only. Comforting. Thing. Libby. Told. Me. Is. That. They. Are. Bound. By. Their. Rules.... GG: And. We. Are. Unlikely. To. Have. Their. Attention. Until.... CC: In the books, they did always find some kind of clause in their little contract GG: Until. We. Are. Gods. Ourselves.... CC: That prevents them from jusr invading CC: And slaughtering alternia CC: Hell, they technically did CC: Via Vast Glub GG: I. Do. Not. Suppose. I. Could. Later. Read. A. Copy. Of. These. Books.... I. Did. Not. Read. Much. On. Them. Before.... GG: I. Will. Compensate. You. If. That. Is. Still. A. Thing. That. Matters. At. This. Point. CC: I don't know if I still have them CC: I'll check, later GG: Onto. Another. Topic. Though.... Though. Still. Not. Pleasing. To. Talk. About.... GG: Are. You. Able. To. Freely. Talk. Of. A. Certain. Hateful. Creature. In. A. "Haunted." Grove? CC: Scarlet? GG: Well. Yes. CC: Fuck that bitch GG: I. Will. Take. That. As. A. Second. Confirmation. Though. I. Had. Still. Thought. To. Ask. GG: I. Know. You. Are. Indeed. Free. From. Her. Mindwise. Now.... GG: Though. I. Was. Not. Certain. If. You. Were. Trying. To. Do. Something. Indirect. In. Regards. To. Her.... CC: I wasp CC: but of course she's wise to it CC: but hey CC: At least I cna be open about my hatred of her GG: We. Can. At. Least. Share. In. That.... She. Needs. To. Be. Made. To. Suffer. For. Every. Action. GG: Of. The. Last. Three. Events. To. Befall. Miss. Aaisha. She. Has. Had. A. Hand. In. Two. Of. Them.... GG: I. Will. Not. Stand. Being. So. Powerless. To. Do. Anything. For. Her. CC: Yeah CC: I'm really not liking this recurring theme we've got going on CC: Especially since I'm being forced to take part GG: I. Can. At. Least. Prevent. Her. From. Using. Her. Powers. In. That. Regards. Once. I. Know. How. To. Active. My. Powers. But. The. Use. Of. Vigil. Makes. Things. Problematic. CC: Vigil's involvemant may be more than standard mindcontrol CC: He's...odd CC: And totally loyal to her GG: From. What. Lorrea. Has. Described. He. Sounded. A. Bit. Like. Myself.... CC: Of course GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. That.... It. Was. Easier. To. Think. Of. Him. As. A. Beast.... I. Wonder. If. Others. Had. Thought. The. Same. Of. Me.... GG: To. Become. Either. A. Monster. Or. A. Hero.... CC: ...you two are a bit alike CC: Only now that I know he's more than a beast CC: You're fine as you are CC: A bit staunch CC: but just fine CC: ... CC: He may or may not be even more casual than you are CC: But still probably absurdly loyal CC: Maybe moreso than yourself GG: Considering. A. Bit. Of. What. Miss. Libby. Told. Me. Of. The. Primer. That. Would. Not. Be. Of. Much. Surprise. GG: Though. It. Feels. As. If. The. Situation. Is. Reversed. From. What. She. Had. Told. Me.... She. Told. Me. The. Females. Are. Subserviant.... GG: But. It. Does. Not. Feel. Like. Scarlet. Is. Like. That.... Though. I. Have. Not. Seen. Her. Interactions. With. Vigil. CC: That's what she'd told me CC: And Vigil is leniant enough to let her do as she pleases CC: ...even if it means pailing others GG: .... CC: I almost thought he wanted to hand out tips for a moment, he took it so well GG: Quite. Odd. To. Be. Loyal. To. Someone. Who. Holds. No. Respect. For. That. Loyalty.... CC: Eh, their business is their own CC: Minus that I'm actually wrapped up in it GG: It. Will. Only. Remain. Their. Business. Until. We. Have. The. Power. To. Lash. Back. CC: Would have to take down Vigil to get to her CC: I'll uhh...convey your vengeance though GG: It. Will. Be. A. Long. Time. Before. We. Have. The. Power. Then. CC: I've got a way CC: Kinda GG: Besides. Her. Contacting. You? CC: No, it does CC: Don't worry about it, I doubt she'll try the mind control again GG: I. Will. Keep. That. As. A. Hope. GG: Otherwise. I. Will. Have. To. Learn. Even. Faster. How. To. "Destroy. Rage. And. Passion." CC: How to do what? GG: That. Is. What. It. Means. To. Be. A. Prince. Of. Rage.... That. I. Am. To. Be. Able. To. Destroy. Rage. And. Passion.... GG: It. Was. How. The. Power. Freed. Me. CC: Huh, intersting CC: Makes sense, I guess CC: You wouldn't happen to know what mine means would you? GG: I. Had. Not. Thought. To. Ask. What. The. Others. Had. Meant. CC: All I know about mine is to work magic and manipulate time CC: Not quite the unforeseen power I wasp promised, to be honest CC: It's great, yeah CC: Pretty straightforward though GG: Too. Straightfoward. For. One. As. Indirect. As. You? CC: Yeah CC: I'll feel kinda kinda jipped if there's really no special twist to it GG: Perhaps. You. Only. Have. To. Be. Direct. While. Learning. It...? CC: I'm fine with being direct CC: I'm trying to be more direct CC: But I still expected something, puzzling, I guess CC: I just have to use time powers? CC: I already have CC: Do I win yet? GG: I. Doubt. It. Will. Be. Just. That. Simple.... CC: Of course not CC: Which is kind of ironic CC: And kind of meta GG: Supposedly. Your. Sprite. Will. Give. You. More. Information.... I. Have. Yet. To. Talk. To. Mine. Yet.... CC: To complain about the indrectness regarding how direct it may or may not be CC: I haven't talked to my sprite yet CC: Except avoiding a bunch of innuendo CC: Bee themed, at that GG: I. Certainly. Hope. That. Is. Not. The. Extent. To. Its. Information. GG: For. That. Matter. I. Hope. The. Addition. Of. Aaisha'S. Lusus. To. My. Sprite. Will. Make. It. Less. Likely. To. Hide. Or. Bite. CC: Me too CC: I've been convinced to give it another shot CC: And I'm sure she has a reasonable lusus CC: What wasp sprited before? GG: I. Had. Prototyped. A. Tome. Of. The. Troll. Hero. Beowulf.... It. Produced. Grendel'SMotherSprite. GG: It. Is. Now. Grendel'SBasilMomSprite. CC: Oh boy CC: That sure sounds like a fun sprite GG: I. Hope. It. Will. Be. More. Informative. Than. Fun. GG: That. Was. Not. What. Aaisha. Meant. When. She. Said. The. Sprites. Were. Indirect. Right? They. Are. Not. Going. To. Try. To. Be. "Fun." Right? GG: In. Any. Case. I. Will. Not. Have. Much. Time. With. Libby. Before. She. Has. To. Go. Back. To. The. Lower. Portions. Of. Her. Prison.... The. Astrolabe.... CC: Not what I meant by fun CC: by "fun" I mean fucking stressful CC: Dealing with Grendel's mother in sprite form CC: I hope for your sake her lusus balances that out CC: Anyway CC: So her prison is an Astrolabe? GG: She. At. Least. Talked. With. It. A. Bit. While. I. Had. Talked. With. Libby. On.... Other. Matters.... And. Yes. It. Is.... The. Lower. Level. Of. Her. Prison. At. Least. She. Said. GG: It. Will. Be. Where. She. Will. Proceed. To. Help. Gather. Us. As. It. Has. Better. Resources. For. Teleporting. Us. CC: Why is she imprisoned by eldritch abominations? CC: Of all things GG: Because. Jack. Sold. Her. To. Them. CC: Oh CC: Wow CC: Well that CC: Wow GG: I. Mentioned. It. Before. But. I. Guess. It. Got. Lost. With. The. Revelation. Of. The. Horror. Terrors. Being. Real. To. You. CC: Yeah, sorry CC: but it also means I have na idea of just how bad that is CC: I actually feel bad for her again GG: They. Seem.... Lenient. Though. In. That. They. May. Let. Her. Go. Temporarily. On. "Good. Behavior."... CC: Ha ha GG: .... CC: Maybe there's a difference between fact and not quite fiction GG: What. Do. You. Mean? CC: I've never heard "horror terror" and "good will" used inconjunction GG: I. Did. Not. Say. She. Said. That. Precisely. CC: Except to highlight the differences between those things CC: I mean to say, there's a cost, ain't it? GG: I. Would. Imagine. So.... CC: No wonder she wants out under threat of death while Scarlet and Vigil are fine CC: I wasp kind of wondering about that GG: I. Hope. We. Can. Succeed. For. Her. Sake.... GG: If. Not. Our. Own. CC: Even better than competing with gods CC: More powerful "gods" CC: Who scare the gods CC: God damn it GG: Well. At. Least. They. Will. Not. Notice. Us. Until. We. Have. Become. Gods. Ourselves.... Also. Something. Libby. Told. Me. Of. Them.... GG: I. Do. Not. Mean. To. Cut. Things. Short. But. I. Would. Like. To. Spend. A. Little. Bit. Of. Time. With. Her. Before. She. Will. Have. To. Go.... I. Understand. A. Bit. Now. Why. You. Lied. About. Aaisha. When. I. Had. Asked. About. Your. Feelings. Before. The. Fight. With. The. Engineer.... CC: Your matespriteship? CC: I'm happy for you GG: Yes.... It. Can. Be. A. Frightening. Thing. And. Yet.... GG: Well. Not. Frightening. Per. Se.... And. Thank. You. CC: I know what you mean CC: Pretty well, to be honest CC: Tell her I'm still willing to help her CC: Despite those THINGS being out there GG: I. Will. Express. That. To. Her.... GG: If. Anything. Happens. With. Aaisha. Please. Tell. Me.... CC: Trust me CC: I'm not letting anything happen again CC: Not if I can help it GG: If. I. Can. Help. It. I. Will. Not. Either. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:20 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios